thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vulture
The Vulture The Vulture is one of three anmal spirits that protects a small native village in the Everglades. The spirit is elected to a worthy native, who proves himself or herself. Powers The wielder of the Vulture gains many aspects of a vulture. Upon transformation, their body becomes feathered and their arms become wings. The head turns into that of a vulture, gaining a sharp beak. The feet's nails become talons, which can cut through most substances. The user gains the ability of flight, as well as increased eyesight. They also are able to smell out the dead from miles away. History A Great Evil The Vulture shares a common origin with the other native spirits. Each spirit was captured in a slightly different way to help protect the village from a darker evil. In 845 AD, a Mesoamerican culture was under attack from a dark evil. It is a possibility this evil was an early experiment of the Collective . Whatever the case, the culture was quickly losing men and being destroyed. Most had given up hope. However, Chieftain of the Tribe, Ahiga, made an effort to save the tribe. He journeyed into the forest, to commune with the nature spirits. No one is quite sure as to what exactly happened, but Ahiga returned with a mystical staff and strange tattoos. He reported that the spirits had anointed him with the powers to defend the tribe, as well as three others. Ahiga told the tribe that three animals stalked the surrounding forest, animals of great power. The warrior that slayed the animal would gain great power. With that, Ahiga pointed his staff at basket of water in the village, which glowed golden for a moment. He told them that one must dip their weapon in the water before slaying the animal. Finding the Vulture The victor over the Vulture was Nahiossi. He at first did not attempt to hunt for a creature, however his family encouraged him to go and try to bring safety to the tribe. Reluctantly, he set out into the forest. He spent some time searching for an animal, but saw no opportunity. After a few days, he happened upon a corpse of a man killed by the jaguar that had stalked the village. Feasting upon the corpse was a great vulture. Instead of flying away in fear from Nahiossi, it remained to guard the food of which it ate. Nahiossi grabbed a stick from the ground and hurled it at the vulture. It piereced the bird and enraged it. The vulture soared towards Nahiossi, and gouged out his eyes. Nahiossi battled the bird blindly, but was able to pierce the bird's throat with large branch. Unknown to Nahiossi, the stick had been in the waters of which the chief had brought. Unbeknowst to even the chief, the waters had come from a pond in which soulstone had rested. Nahiossi returned with the ability to become a bird man. Defeating Evil Nahiossi is the last native to return with a spirit. When the evil came to their village again, the three of them fiercely fought alongside Ahiga to fight the evil. With their combined effort, they were able to rid of the darkness from their village. The tribe rejoiced at their great victory and peace was restored. The tribe kept their spirit protection, in case some other peril came their way. Nahiossi spent his life in relative quiet. He helped protect the village for some time, but decided that he was eventually too old. He willing gave up his spirit to the new chief, dying soon after from an infection from his eye wound. The spirit was the only thing which had held off the sickness from killing him. Legacy After the death of the original wielders of the spirits, they returned to the new tribe chief. The tribe chief would always wield the power of the staff. The tribe chief was forever assigned the duty to choose worthy successors for the spirits. The Vulture spirit was often given to the warriors with the best aim and greatest sight or smell. A key part of the Vulture spirit is how it lives on. Whomever is chosen to wield the spirit somewhat loses themselves. After Nahiossi gave up his spirit, part of his soul was fused to the Vulture. Thus whoever wields the Vulture spirit, becomes host to part of Nahiossi's soul. Their appearance becomes altered to look as Nahiossi did, and their personality changes to become similar to Nahiossi's. Category:Entities Category:Enhancements